Economy
Overview Basically only humans use moneys. Species that interact with human use little money. This is especially true for Angels and Elves, who are considered to be greater ranking species than human. This is because their number are too small. And life differs from species to species. Basically monetary systems are not developed for non-human species. The species that deal with humans can't help but use money. In the first place, Heibos and Kuveria are not originally deities of commerce. They didn't even think about the monetary system. The main use of money is humans, but some countries do not use money. Such countries are primitive communism or they would barter. A large country with sanitation city often publishes the issue of money. The money of large countries is often used in other countries. However casting money isn't a privilege for the large countries, small countries and individuals may make it. However, whether it is valid or not is different. Currencies In this world, a monetary system exist and is usually made of gold, silver and bronze. However, in areas where there are many fiends and few people, there are countries that barters. Also some small countries surrounded by mountains use , etc, and some countries use their precious metal money only for trades. In such countries, the king often provides merchants and travellers with accommodation and monopolies trade. This is because it is necessary not to fill one's own pocket by taking advantage of a position, but to save foreign currency for public benefit such as renovation of the wall. Also in the countries of Thores believers, iron coins are used because iron is superior as a weapon and it is more valuable than gold, silver and bronze. Of course, merchants are reluctant and do not want to deal with Thores believers. The exchange ratio of gold, silver and copper is basically: By the way, the exchange ratio of gold coins, silver coins and copper coins is the same. Anyone has the right to make money, but money and private coins made by small countries are not trusted. Trust is mainly money made by large countries. * is the monetary unit used in Ariadia Republic. This money is used not only in Holy Lenaria Republic but also in other countries. It weigh a quarter, which includes small silver coins and small copper coins. * is the monetary unit used in Holy Lenaria Republic. Since Lenal currency was made based on Tukam currency, the exchange ratio is the same. This money is used not only in Ariadia Republic but also in other countries. It weigh a quarter, which includes small silver coins and small copper coins. Eld Kingdom uses the same monetary unit. * is the generic term for bad money. At first it was only silver coins, but with the development of commerce, gold coins and copper coins increased, and further small silver coins and small copper coins were made. Gold coins are not generally used and are mostly for large transactions or savings. Prices vary from country to country. Money-Exchange Business Since the right to cast money is not only for large countries, there are different coins in the market. Therefore merchants called was born. Some of them not only exchange money, but also deposit money and precious metals and start loaning money. Of course, some loan their own money. In other words, there are banks and other financial companies in the world. The unregistered gold coins deposit issued by the large Heibos temple is used in the same way as money. However many people dislike them because they are believed to be profiting without sweat or blood. From the greedy Kuveria believers loaning, the phantom thief of Pisthys believers is accused of stealing money. The original material of money-exchange business is . Interest is debated by countries. Some Odis priests say that the act of taking interest is the same as stealing. However there is a tendency to allow compensation for damages to those who do not return it after the deadline. In addition, there is no Interest Restriction Law, so interest is on the lending side. That is why Kuveria is hated. Development By the way, Tukam of the monetary unit is derived from . Vita derived from | |Bitasen}}. The exchange of money, is based on in the first century AD. References Category:Terminology